PIMPLES!
by PwePwe
Summary: A little bit of humor and romance!ENJOY!Mikan was standing beside a nerd then out of nowhere the mysterious guy popped his pimple and it splattered onto Mikans face which made her.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! scream..lol


**You know when I said that Mikan is afraid of pimples well I'm going to take about that in chapter 2 or 3…very sorry!!**

HI! My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm 15 years old! People say I'm a happy go lucky girl which I am. I have the best boyfriend ever! Which you should know….NATSUME! He is the best boyfriend ever it's just that he gets jealous easily when I am near a guy except Koko, Yuu, Ruka, Mochu and everyone one of my friends…that are boys.

When I was taking a shower I heard someone knock on my door so I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Then I went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Uhhh….who is it? I'm kind of busy right now, so can you please visit me later  
whoever you are."

"Who said I can't come in polka-dots. I am your boyfriend. So I can come in anytime I want…even if you're taking a shower and just wearing a towel." That guy smirked.

Mikan then started blushing and shouted "PPPPEEEERRRRRVVVEEERRRTTTT"  
She then was about to slam the door shut until she felt her body moving towards Natsume. Then out of nowhere he kissed her passionately while wrapping his hands around her small waist. Mikan wanted to let go but she couldn't because she loved Natsume when she kissed him and so she gave in. She then started putting her arms around his neck. 

When they parted. "Um….Natsume can I go put some clothes on now please? Because I'm kind of cold right now." Mikan said while shivering.

"Don't worry I can make you warm again" he smirked.  
He started kissing her while hugging her like his life depended it on it and started using his Alice. Then Mikan's cold skin started feeling warm and cozy and her goose bumps started disappearing. 

"You warm now…..polka-dots" Natsume said seductively "yeah I am…" When Natsume was about to give her another kiss she quickly ran for the bathroom door and slammed it shut. She just wanted to put her clothes on and go out with Natsume because it was a Saturday which means no school.

Once she came out, she was wearing a tank-top with a heart in the middle that says NxM that Natsume made for her and tight jeans that can see her curves.  
"Na-su-me, where do you want to go now? Mikan said with a big smile.

"Lets go to central town and lets see what we can do there ok? Natsume said while heading towards the door. 

"WAAAIIIITTTTT NATSUME" Mikan shouted. She quickly took on last look in her mirror and locked her door. She quickly ran to catch up to him and when she did she locked hands with him and with a big smile only for Natsume.

When Mikan and Natsume got on the bus, they were the only one's there so they sat at the way back corner where the driver can't see them. When they sat down NAtsume gave Mikan a peck on her forehead and she rested her head on Natsume's shoulder and slept peacefully.

"Oi….polka-dots where here." Natsume said while moving his shoulders up and down so her head was hitting hi shoulder. (Lol).  
"Ok…….I'm awake" Mikan whispered while rubbing her eyes with her hands. Soon they got off and started walking where their feet would take them. They stopped in front of a shop called "THE FORTUNE TELLER (EVERTHING IS TRUE OF WHAT I SAY). They had not planned on what to do at central town so they went in.

"I expected to see you couples here, here sit down I prepared everything already." The mysterious lady said. So both of them sat down still holding hands. But the lady saw it through her crystal ball that only she can see.  
"You young lady your name is Sakura Mikan I presume? The lady said while adjusting her glasses.  
"Uhhh….yeah , how did you know? Mikan said. "Remember I'm a fortune teller" the weird lady said.  
"And you young man, your name is Hyuuga Natsume" she said.  
"Hn" 

"Ok I shall predict your future…sorry to say but it's all concentrated on Sakura here" she said while leaning on the table. "Ok, Miss.Sakura, please listen to me carefully and I don't want to repeat myself. Ok here it goes. In a few days, the thing your afraid of will haunt you. You will only cure this haunt is to be not afraid of it. That's all I'm going to say to you. Oh and Mr.Hyuuga. You have to watch over her or she will do something wrong. Now that's all I have to say" the creepy, weird, mysterious lady said and then she disappeared.

"Uhhhh…..Natsume what did she mean by that" Mikan said while walking out with Natsume.  
"I don't know but I think it's all non sense….I'm not going to bother listening to her again if we go there." Natsume said while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well I'm hungry lets go get some FLUFF-PUFFS!"Mikan screamed for joy. Natsume and Mikan then started running for the fluff puff store.  
"Oh, hi Mr. fluff-puff guy. Can I buy a large box please?" mikan said while drooling.  
"Natsume quickly went beside her and whispered to her "Your drooling polka-dots, don't want to embarrass yourself do you?"  
"That will be 20 rabbits Miss or Sir" the fluff-puff guy said. Soon they paid for it and started eating it like a monster. 

"Slow down polka-dots; I don't want my girlfriend to be choking on her favorite food do I" Natsume said while taking one and putting it inside his mouth.  
"Ieewoentchoekkeeeoenneeettt" mikan said while shoving more down her throat.  
"Huh" "I said I won't choke on it ok?" mikan said with puppy eyes. "Ok" natsume said satisfied with his girlfriend's response. 


End file.
